Make Me
by Simply A. Queen
Summary: Harry is tired of fighting. Severus is tired of being used. They leave the Wizard world to enjoy their honeymoon. Yet Voldemort is still alive. SSHP/Snarry


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Everyone stared at him. Expecting something something to happen. Harry didn't like it. Being the center of attention was one of his pet peeves. He wanted peace to be left alone in his own lonesome. To cry alone and mourn his losses. At least one person understood.

Snape may be cold but he was blunt. He didn't hide the truth. Also his hands were nice. Big, long and potion stained. Calloused from years of work. Harry got hard just thinking of them. His friends will never understand. That he fancied his potions professor.

He stood on the podium. Harry was forced to tell a speech to motivate all the students in Great hall to fight with the Order. But Harry had something complete different on his mind. He didn't want anybody to fight.

"Once there was a witch in abusive family..." Harry begun his voice loud and clear. Confusion on everyone's faces. "She loved a man who did not love her back. One day she left her family to find the wealthy muggle she fell in love with. She fed him love potions for years until she found herself pregnant with his child. She stopped the love potions, wanting her love to stay. Instead he left her, claiming he did not love her back. She was left heartbroken. When the child was born, he was left at an orphanage. He was raised ridiculed, because of his accidental magic. Everyday in that orphanage he was called a freak for something he had no control over. He was left alone and was hated." Harry paused reading everyone's reaction, especially Snape's who showed understanding. "One day, the boy was visited by a strong old wizard. He was told he was a wizard and he was invited to Hogwarts. The boy wanted nothing but to leave, so he followed the old man. And he left the worse place he knew. He grew up with hatred. With no one to lean on. He used people, charmed them like a cunning snake. But he was sure of one thing, no matter how lonely how he was Hogwarts was his new home. His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. Other wise known as Voldemort."

Everyone in great hall winces at the name. Snape merely shook his head. Yet Harry continued his speech.

"I understand him somewhat. He was raised with abuse, I was too. I was left with an abusive muggle family at the age of one. I was called a freak everyday. I didn't know my own until I started school at age 5. I was forced to cook and clean. I was starved and beaten. I didn't even knew I was a wizard until Hagrid barged in the door when I was eleven. And when I came to Hogwarts I was treated like a hero." Harry paused and took a sip of water.

Everybody was disgusted on how their beloved hero was treated.

"And I hated that. Everybody looking at me. Forcing me to do things. Every year here was a threat to my life, yet nobody did anything. They just praised me. What am I to you? A weapon? To be used at any given moment. In this very room there are stronger wizards than why am I the only excepted to kill Voldemort?" Harry left the question in the air, waiting an answer.

"You were the only one to survive the killing curse. So my boy, please and let's speak privately about this." Answered Dumbledore. Everyone secretly agreed. All except Snape.

"No, I did not survive the killing curse. That was my mother. She sacrificed her magic to protect me. She loved me so much. And she died. You don't understand. You never will. You forced a young boy in a fate he was not ready for. Bastard! IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Harry yelled.

"Calm down. Please let's talk rationally about. Let's go to my office, please?" Dumbledore pleaded with the boy.

"No, I am seventeen an adult. I will no longer fight your war. I will leave this school. You can defeat your 'so-called' lord on your own. I shall be free. Me and my husband." Harry breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Husband? Harry, you must be crazy. What about you and my sister, Ginny?" Came from Ron. He received a glare from Severus Snape, who was walking towards the podium to Harry.

"We will leave. We both don't want anything to do with this feud. I own you nothing. Harry owns you nothing. You should learn how to clean your own mess, Albus," sneered Snape.

He then wrapped his arms around Harry and disappeared in a 'pop'. Leaving nothing.

All that was left was a shocked great hall. Their only hope gone and never to return.

-!-!-with snarry-/-

"You know, we didn't have to tell them," said Severus, cuddling with his husband.

"But it was way funner that way. You should have their faces," giggled Harry.

Severus rolled his eyes at his lover's behavior, but couldn't help to smile. They were in America, California to be exact. They were at a resort, enjoying their honeymoon.

Snape leaned over Harry, kissing him softly. "I love you." He whispered.

Harry smiled, not a fake smile." I love you, too."

They were free.

-/-_

~~Hoped you guys like it. Should I continue or leave it a one shot.

Review and tell me your thought


End file.
